genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
池谷 悠一
池谷　悠一 (Iketani Yūichi) is the leader of Fine Drive. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 36/141 Team: Fine Drive (Leader) Street Name: 紅い流星 (Akai Ryūsei, Crimson Meteor) Car: TYPE-S15 Color: 130/0/25 Profile: マシンコントロールには定評がある 将来プ口のレーサーになろうと考えている Translation: Has a good reputation for machine control Is thinking about becoming a pro racer in the future Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 35/372 Team: Fine Drive (Leader) Street Name: ☆紅い流星 (☆Akai Ryūsei, ☆Crimson Meteor) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S15R Main Color: 140/10/10 Sub Color: 10/10/10 (Hidden) Profile: メンバーを何人か倒すと環状線内回りに現れるらしい。 マシンコントロールには定評がある。 将来プ口のレーサーになろうと考え、手始めに首都高を 足がかりとして行動を開始した。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop when some members are defeated. Has a good reputation for machine control. He thinks about becoming a pro racer in the future, so he began to get a foothold on the shutokō as a starting point. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 35/400 Team: Fine Drive (Leader) Street Name: ☆紅い流星 (☆Akai Ryūsei, ☆Crimson Meteor) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-S15R Main Color: 140/10/10 Sub Color: 10/10/10 Profile: マシンコントロールには定評がある。プロのレーサーを 夢見ており、手始めに首都高を足がかりとして行動を開 始した。＜ＧＥＳＥＬＬＳＣＨＡＦＴ＞の蒲谷敏夫とは 共にプロを目指す友人であり、またライバルでもある。 テールを滑らかに流す為、フロントとリアでグリップの 違うタイヤにしている。ハンドルレスポンスもクイック で、ブレーキバランスもリア寄り。いついかなる時でも どんな状況からでもドリフト状態に入れる。 Translation: Has a good reputation for machine control. He dreams of becoming a professional racer, so he began to get a foothold on the shutokō as a starting point. He is friends and rivals with Gesellschaft's Kabaya Toshio, who also aims to be a pro. To make the tail float smoothly, he uses different grip tires in the front and rear, set the handle response quick, and set the brake balance biased to the rear. He can enter a drift from any situation at any time. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 7/309 (Overall 7/599) Team: Fine Drive (Leader) Street Name: ☆紅い流星 (☆Akai Ryūsei, ☆Crimson Meteor) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Nissan Silvia K's S14 Body Color: 140/10/10 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 2 Years Job: Motor shop clerk Motto: 人を呪わば穴二つ (He that hurts another hurts himself) Profile: マシンコントロールには定評がある。将来プロの レーサーになろうと考え、手始めに首都高を足が かりとして行動を開始した。首都高でのバトルに は学ぶモノも多いのか、最近メキメキ腕を上げて きている。プロデビューも間近かもしれない。 リアをなめらかに流すために、フロントとリアで はグリップの違うタイヤを装着している。ハンド ルレスポンスもクイックで、ブレーキバランスも リア寄り。いついかなる時、どんな状況からでも ドリフト状態に入れるが自慢。　 Translation: Has a good reputation for machine control. Is thinking about becoming a pro racer in the future, so he began to get a foothold on the shutokō as a starting point. He has a lot of things to learn from battling on the shutokō, but lately his skills have been improving dramatically. His pro debut may be close. To make the rear float smoothly, he installed tires with different grips on the front and rear. His handle response is quick, and the brake balance is biased to the rear. He is proud of his ability to enter a drift in any situation at any time. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank C Rival 6/22 (Overall 6/305) Team: Fine Drive (Leader) Street Name: ☆紅い流星 (☆Akai Ryūsei, ☆Crimson Meteor) Course: Tsukuba Circuit Car: Nissan Silvia K's S14 Color: 159/14/14 Career: 2 years Job: Motor shop clerk Motto: 人を呪わば穴二つ (He that hurts another hurts himself) Profile: 【ＦＩＮＥ　ＤＲＩＶＥ】のリーダー。 マシンコントロールには定評があり、いついかなる時、 どんな状況からでもドリフト状態に入れる技術を持っている。 プロのレーサーを目指して、最近メキメキ腕を上げてきており まだランクは低いが、プロデビューも近いかもしれない。 Translation: The leader of Fine Drive. Has a good reputation for machine control, and is able to enter a drift in any situation at any time. He's aiming to be a pro racer, his skill has recently been improving dramatically, and his rank is still low, but his pro debut may be close. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 36/200 Team: Fine Drive (Leader) Street Name: ☆赤い流星 (☆Akai Ryūsei, ☆Red Meteor) Area: Ōi Car: Custom Crimson Stardust S15CuCS Main+Sub Color: 255/255/255 (Hidden by full custom skin) Headlight Color: 160/200/255 Wheel Spoke Color: 220/192/0 Wheel Rim Color: 128/128/128 Level: 28 Gender: Male Age: 33 Job: Car supply store clerk Profile: 将来、プロレーサーになろうと考え、その手始めとして 首都高の頂点に立つことを目標に行動を開始した。この 場所でのバトルには学ぶモノも多いのか、メキメキ腕を 上げてきている。最近、プロチームのスカウトから声が 掛かり始めたらしく浮かれている。 リアをなめらかに流すため、フロントとリアでグリップ の違うタイヤを履いている。ステアリングレスポンスも クイックで、ブレーキバランスもフロント寄り。どんな 状況からでもドリフト状態に入れるが自慢。ドリフト 大会ですでに何度も優騰しているほどの腕前を持つ。 Translation: He's thinking about becoming a pro racer in the future, so as a starting point, he's begun with the goal of standing on top of the shutokō. While there are many things he can learn in the battles here, his skill has been improving dramatically. Recently, it seems like he's begun speaking with a scout of a pro team. To make the rear float smoothly, he uses tires with different grips in the front and rear. Steering response is quick, and the brake balance is biased to the front. He is proud of his ability to enter a drift in any situation. With his prowess, he's already been able to prevail many times in drift competitions. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 渡辺　陽一